Hawii a place for love
by 4everbebe
Summary: see whats happens with the gang in hawii will there be love in the air? or will there relationship end? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ok I back with another story for Rei and Aya, I still going to finish my other one I just wanted to write another story for them. Tell me if you like or not.**

Hawaii a place for love

By

Bribe91

CHAPTER: NO WAY, WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII.

Aya was in her room studying for a test that was tomorrow, when her phone rang. Aya got up from her desk and answered the phone.

"Hello…oh hi Ran" smiled Aya, she was happy to here from one of her friends.

"Hey Aya guess what?" said Ran

"Um…you got some new…shoes" slowly said Aya

"Nope…me, you, and the rest of the gang is going on a trip to Hawaii" Ran scream into the phone, Aya pulled the phone away from her ears and waited for Ran to calm down.

"Ran…what do you mean were going to Hawaii?" asked Aya, who was curious on how Ran got the tickets to Hawaii.

"Well…I was on my way to meet Tatsuki when I saw this man with a raffle game…so I gave him a dollar and guess what I won eight tickets to Hawaii CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I WON" laugh Ran with joy.

"Happy for you Ran…but I don't know if I should go on…" Aya was cut of by ran

"NO WAY YOUR GOING AYA" yelled Ran.

"Well...i don't know Ran," said Aya, still unsure if she can go on the trip or not.

"Come on Aya…Rei going to be there," said Ran, she knew that this would make Aya go.

"Really…I guess I can go… I mean since you insist" blushed Aya.

"Good meet us at the airport at noon…seeya," said Ran before hanging up. Aya hung up the phone and went to pack her clothes.

**The next day at noon**

Aya was sitting on a bench with Ran, Miyu, and Mami they were waiting for the guys to get back from lugging there suitcases.

"So last night me and Yuuya was watching movie when I got scare and guess what he did…he put his arm around me and pulled me into a kiss" smiled Mami

"Miyu thinks that so sweet…I love it when me and Yomato have are lovely dovely time" daydream Miyu.

"Well…me and Tatsuki been getting close to we…um…well we you know" blushed Ran. Aya blushed too; she did not know why she gets so nervous when they talk about **"this kind"** of stuff.

"No way you too…I thought me and Miyu was the only one" smiled Mami

"When did it happen?" asked Miyu

"We were at his dad ramen shop in his game room," said Ran.

"Hey Aya its looks like you're the only one left" joke Mami.

"Well…I…um" Aya did not know what to say.

"Well…maybe you and Rei well get "**closer**" on the trip," laugh Ran

"No…I mean…me and Rei isn't like that…we kiss but we never you know" blushed Aya, she was a little embarrassed about talking about this kind of thing.

"Oh well, maybe you guys will" suggest Miyu,

"Do what?" asked Rei, he and the other guys were standing behind the girls.

"Oh nothing…come on the plane is about to leave" laugh Mami, while pulling a blushing Aya away, ran and Miyu giggled while following them.

"What with them" asked Yuuya

"I have no idea" Yomato, while Rei and Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

**Well…I hope you like it and please leave update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Super Gals**_** If I did it will be about Aya and Rei**

**Hawaii a place for love**

**By**

**Bribe91**

**Chapter: getting dress and a run in with rei**

The gang just were all at there hotel putting there bags in there room. Miyu and Yomato were sharing a room together, so was Mami and Yuuya, and Ran and Tatsuki. Aya had her own room so did Rei.

"Wow…this hotel is so cool" happily said Mami

"Yeah the rooms are so nice," agreed Miyu, her, Ran, Mami, and Aya were getting dress in Aya room to help each other decide what to wear.

"Hey you guys how I look?" asked Ran, she was wearing a white tube-top that said, "I'm the baddest bitch" with blue shorts and blue and white sandals.

"You look nice Ran," said Aya, who was wearing a pink sun dress with pink sandals.

"Thanks…so do you" smiled Ran,

"How do I look you guys?" asked Mami, who was wearing black shorts and a purple tube-top that said, "You wish you were me" with black snickers.

"Miyu thinks you look good" smiled Miyu, who was wearing yellow shirt that show her stomach a little and white shorts with yellow snickers.

After they got dress they went down stairs too meet the guys (i too lazy to tell you what there wearing so image it) .

"it took you gals long enough" coolly said Rei, who was lend up against a wall

"shut it Rei...but if you must know we were getting ready for are day out" snap Ran, she hated REi attitude exspeaclly with Aya "man what does Aya see in this guy" thought Ran. Rei just look at her with little emotion and that made Ran even madder.

" WHY YOU EMOTION-LESS SON OF A..." Ran was cut off by Miyu.

"please Ran...calm down"

"yeah Ran...cool down" added Mami, Ran look to them than to Aya look like she was about to cry. Ran didnt want to hur Aya so she calm her-self down.

"whatever lets just go" said Ran. Aya was relieved because didnt want one of her bestfriends and her "boyfriend" to fight.

"i hope there won't be anymore problems today" thought Aya, as thet all left for there tour around Hawii.

**will i hope you like it will there more problem or not? who knows read and find out and please leave a review thank you**


End file.
